Question: Simplify the following expression: ${4t-2+t+5}$
Answer: Rewrite the expression to group the ${t}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {4t + t} {-2 + 5}$ Combine the ${t}$ terms: $ {5t} {-2 + 5}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {5t} + {3}$ The simplified expression is $5t+3$